Reasons
by Elyon-chan
Summary: Así siguieras preguntándome, yo no podría contestarte. / Así me reclamaras y me humillaras una y mil veces, no te lo diría.


**Summary**: Así siguieras preguntándome, yo no podría contestarte. - Así me reclamaras y me humillaras una y mil veces, no te lo diría.

**Disclaimer**: No. 6 es mío, por eso Sion y Nezumi se besaron en el capitulo anterior… ¡mentira! Por más que me guste la idea, eso no paso, así que No. 6 no me pertenece D:

**Advertencias**: Use escenas del capitulo 4 del anime y del capitulo 2 de la novela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sion<strong>_...

* * *

><p>Podía escucharte hablar… preguntarme cosas. Cosas que se que querías saber, pero de las que yo no quería hablar.<p>

_"¿Por qué no tomaste el curso especial hace cuatro años?_"

¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

_"Vamos, quiero saber._"

Pero yo no quería decírtelo…

_"Esta bien, si es tan difícil de explicar no tienes que hacerlo._"

Lo sentía. Realmente sentía no poder decírtelo. Pero también me sentía aliviado por no hacerlo.

Porque hacer cálculos y estadísticas era algo fácil para ti y para mí. Pero decirte algo así no lo era. Porque el yo de este momento era algo difícil de explicar.

Viéndote a ti, lo que eras, en lo que te convertirías, viendo todo eso, no podía evitar extrañar todo aquello que había tenido y había perdido.

Pero si pudiera volver al pasado, se que volvería a hacerlo.

Aun si salvar a Nezumi me llevaba a mi destrucción, no dudaría en escoger la destrucción otra vez. Porque no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho. No me arrepentía ni un poco.

Pero no podía explicarlo. No a ti. Porque aun si te abriera mi corazón por completo, se que no lo entenderías. Con toda tu sabiduría, con todo tu conocimiento de la mente humana, no podrías comprender mis emociones tan primitivas.

Así siguieras preguntándome, yo no podría contestarte. Y aunque eres mi amiga, solo yo puedo entenderlo.

Porque tenía mis razones. Aunque eran un poco mas complicadas de lo que pensabas. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nezumi<strong>_…

* * *

><p>Ladrabas. Igual que tus perros, solo sabias ladrar cosas sin sentido. Cosas que no tenia ninguna intención de explicarte.<p>

_"Tus garras ya no son tan peligrosas_"

¿Y tú que sabes?

_"Ya no eres el de antes_"

¿Y que si no lo era?

_"Esta carga terminara arrastrándote_"

¿Y que si me arrastraba? Yo ya había estado en el fondo y no temía volver allí.

Tú eras la que actuaba como una tonta, no te dabas cuenta de que ahora era más peligroso que antes, que era más fuerte que tú, más fuerte que cualquier otro.

Porque ese niño distraído podía ser una carga. Pero era mi carga. Mía solamente. Pero esa carga tambien me daba a alguien a quien debía proteger. Que quería proteger.

"El que tiene algo que proteger pierde"

Que tonto era. Realmente no sabía lo que decía. Porque estuve aquí, solo y furioso. Estuve aquí, cuatro años, esperando por él. Esperando a ese niño. Esperando el momento en que volveríamos a vernos.

Y ahora que lo tengo frente a mi, quiero mantenerlo conmigo para siempre. Pero se que no es seguro. Que yo no soy seguro. Así que debo protegerlo, porque el es lo único bueno que tengo. Es lo que me hace quien soy.

Pero no valía la pena explicártelo. No a ti. Porque aun si te lo gritara a la cara, tu no podrías entenderlo. Con toda esa lealtad que le das a tu madre y a tus queridas mascotas no entenderías lo que es querer proteger a alguien.

Así me reclamaras y me humillaras una y mil veces, no te lo diría. Pero no me importa, solo me basto yo para saberlo.

Porque todo tiene una razón. Y la mía no es tan complicada como parece. 

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Porque la razón se compone de verdades que hay que decir… y verdades que hay que callar_.

.

* * *

><p>Eso fue raro y un poco complicado de escribir, pero me gusto bastante como quedo. Las escenas de Nezumi son sacadas del anime y las de Sion son una edición conveniente de la novela, en especial cierto párrafo, las que leyeron la novela sabrán cual es. Y la frase del final no es mía, pertenece al conde de Rivarol, escritor francés :P<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.

P.D.1 Comeré pollo por el resto de la semana xD

P.D.2 ¡Sabes que quieres dejar un review!


End file.
